


A NOT ENTIRELY UNPLEASANT HAPPENSTANCE

by mumofthreedevils



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, fun in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumofthreedevils/pseuds/mumofthreedevils
Summary: Hux just needs a shower and Kylo totally gets the wrong end of the stick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't help myself. I was feeling naughty and silly this morning and this is the result.

This was not how his day was supposed to start. The shower would not switch on. It made a few gurgling sounds, spat some water unceremoniously at him and then just died.

Hux ‘harrumphs’ in protest and reaches for his comm.

He was already running late after staying up way too long into his rest period to get extra work done. He really had no intention of ignoring his alarm and falling back to sleep, something he hadn’t done since the Academy! Hux was mortified and angry with himself. The General was supposed to be a model officer, he was supposed to set an example.

As he orders a maintenance team to his quarters to fix the problem, he knows it’s not going to be a quick fix. He looks at his dishevelled appearance in the mirror and does his best to tame the fiery red mass on the top of his head. As he stands at his sink, he starts to shave and think about his options.

The thought of a good strip wash crosses his mind but he never feels truly clean until he’s had a shower and he really needs one to wake up. He could use the communal showers of his higher-ranking officers but the thought of subordinates catching him without his uniform and greatcoat shroud is unthinkable, he’d never be able to look them in the face and give orders again and as he scrubs his teeth he comes to a shuddering conclusion. 

REN!

The only other ‘private’ facilities currently on board the Finalizer belong to Kylo Ren. Master of the Knights of Ren, Snoke’s force wielding protégé and the biggest pain in the arse Hux has ever known. He laughs to himself…. Snoke’s puppet more like.

‘Damn’

Hux decides that his need for a shower this morning, out-weighs his feelings towards Snoke’s man-child and, after throwing on some loose pants and a vest, he gathers a clean uniform and a wash bag and heads towards Ren’s quarters.

As he stands outside knocking on the door….. and being ignored, Hux’s mood is not improving. After getting some strange looks from passing troopers he decides enough is enough and hammers the door one last time. To his relief, the door hisses open and he’s about to yell his objection to being ignored but is dumbstruck by the vision before him. 

“WHAT!!” Kylo yells at him as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

“Get out of the wrong side of the bed Ren?” Hux says with a little smirk.

The fact that Kylo was in nothing but a pair of low slung jog pants didn’t go unnoticed and neither did the well-defined muscles of Kylo’s torso. Unfortunately, it was all topped off by one pissed off looking force wielder with red rimmed, sleepy eyes and hair that was fighting for its very existence on top of Kylo’s head. 

“A bed I should still be in if it wasn’t because of some idiot banging on the door” Kylo says staring at Hux. “What do you want?”

“A shower” says Hux as he brushes past a very confused looking Kylo. “Mine is broken and yours is the only other private one on board”

He quickly disappears into the fresher and Kylo is left standing in the hallway a little dumbfounded.

Hux familiarises himself with Kylo’s fresher and hangs his uniform on the back of the door. He steps into the shower and turns it on and to his delight, it roars into blissful action. He stands with his head under the water for a few seconds and relishes the warmth as it cascades over his entire body. He is about to start soaping up when he becomes aware of a presence in the shower with him. 

“What the…….” 

His sentence is cut short as he is bear hugged into a kiss.  
Slightly panicked, Hux tries to wriggle out of the hold and avoid opening his mouth to let the searching tongue of Kylo in…… but realises that the sensation he is feeling is not entirely unpleasant and he relaxes in a little to the kiss.

After a blissful few seconds, Hux’s brain re-engages and he pushes Kylo back.

“What the hell Ren?” he says a little breathlessly “What were you thinking?”

“I thought…… when you showed up…… I thought…” Kylo mumbles.

“You thought what? That the General had arrived to show you a good time? The General had come to relieve your morning wood!?” Hux spits as his eyes are drawn to the quite impressive hard on Kylo is sporting. “yes…well…” He coughs “Did it not occur to you that I did, in fact, just need a shower”

Kylo starts to flush red and it spreads down his neck and across his chest as he starts to fidget trying to hide his embarrassment.

“I’m sorry” he whispers “I misread the situation but I have to say, I’m not the only one with morning wood!” and he looms in slightly towards Hux.

It’s Hux’s turn to flush bright red as he realises Kylo is right. The encounter has left him very erect and to his utter amazement he suddenly finds the looming mass of a man before him quite appealing and without thinking he steps forward, closing the gap between them even more.  
He reaches out to touch Kylo’s muscled torso and as it quivers in response, he looks at Kylo. 

In one swift move, Kylo takes Hux up into his arms and steals another kiss but this time Hux responds and wraps his arms around Kylo’s broad chest. The kiss is furious and full of pent up frustration. Hands start to work their way all over each other and then Kylo starts to kiss down along Hux’s neck and across his collar bones, eliciting a gasp from Hux.

Kylo carries on working his way down Hux’s torso, sucking little blooms into the skin until he is nuzzling the hairs around Hux’s bouncing manhood. Hux leans back onto the shower wall with his hands tangled in Kylo’s hair as Kylo takes him into his mouth.

The groan that escapes from Hux just spurs Kylo on. He grabs hold of Hux’s buttocks and massages them firmly as he slides his tongue firmly up and down the underside of Hux’s now very sensitive cock. Each time he reaches the end, he circles his tongue around the leaking tip before diving back down until he’s nuzzling the hairs at the base again.

Hux can’t remember the last time he’s felt like this. In fact, he can’t remember ‘ever’ feeling like this. Seeing Kylo on his knees, so open and vulnerable and all for him sends him over the edge and his whole body shudders as he cums, harder than he’s ever cum before and Kylo just sucks him through it before looking up at Hux with a glazed but predatory look in his eyes.

Kylo stands and pins Hux firmly against the shower wall and starts to rut against him. Hux can feel Kylo’s desperation and need and reaches between them to grab Kylo’s very swollen cock and helps him through his own shuddering orgasm.

They spend a few minutes just running hands up and down each other and letting what just happened actually sink in. It didn’t quite feel real.

“Hux?”

“Mmm”

“When will your shower be fixed”

“In a few hou…….. weeks….. it could take weeks” Hux says thinking of the possibilities.

“Good, I’ll see you tomorrow morning then”


End file.
